powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna Iwashimizu
is the new of the Akibarangers in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2, succeeding Mitsuki Aoyagi. Biography Gosei Sentai Akibaranger When reality was changed resulting in the official 17th Super Sentai Series being Gosei Sentai Akibaranger, while Dairanger, was reduced to the mascot team Chuuka Sentai Chinaman, Nobuo Akagi (AkibaRed) met with Hakase and Kozukozu, and decided that the Akibarangers must be reassembled to defeat Chief Clerk Blu-Ray and bring things back to normal, but Yumeria Moegi (AkibaYellow) still had not returned and Mitsuki Aoyagi (AkibaBlue) could not be contacted. However upon coming across Luna Iwashimizu, an aspiring idol and Akibaranger fan, they recruited her as the new Akiba Blue. As she believed it was all part of a TV show, right down to the transformation into a redesigned Akiba Blue costume, Luna joined Akagi against Blu-Ray and overwhelmed him until he sicked the disturbing Oneeders on the two Akibarangers. However, Yumeria returned soon after from her business trip and joined the others as a newly designed Akiba Yellow. Despite an out of synch introduction with Luna's terminology of their arsenal, the Akibarangers managed to defeat Blu-Ray with the Inordinate Cannon. However, RyuuRanger did not return to normal and the Akibarangers realized that something else was behind the Dairangers' demotion to unofficial status, and things got even worse when Kiba Ranger appears and attacked them claiming that he had a score to settle with them. With the Akibarangers having a hard time defending themselves against Kiba Ranger, their old enemy, Malseena, appeared before them, much to their surprise. Revealing her survival as a member of the "Neo Dimensional Brain Reconstructive Underground True Empire of Baros lol", she then retreated and Kiba Ranger left soon after, swearing to return and bring them down for good in their next encounter. Back to reality, the Akibarangers learned from KozuKozu's research about Gosei Sentai Akibaranger on the wikipedia that this series was the biggest commercial failure in the Super Sentai history, lasting for only 13 episodes. Akagi then realized that KibaRanger was meant to be introduced later in the show, but it was not possible with its early cancellation, explaining his anger at them. While General Tsu sent the Chief Editor HVD to assist Malseena and KibaRanger, Akagi and the others came with a plan to have the Dairangers remember their true selves. Once returning to the Delusion World, the Akibarangers kidnapped China Red to have him watch a poorly executed reenactment of Dairanger's opening clip made by them, just to be forced to flee after Malseena and the others appeared. Once away from the enemy, Akagi managed to have RyuuRanger remember himself and return to normal after reenacting one of his most famous scenes from Dairanger, and Yumeria done the same with KibaRanger once he appeared to confront them. HVD came soon after to fight them just to be defeated once the two Dairangers entrusted the Akibarangers with their Inordinate Power, the Dairen Bomber, which they used to finish him. While celebrating their victory, Akagi and the others wondered about the real intentions of their new enemies, but much to their shock, Luna expressed her will to quit the team as she knew it would not be of any help with her career. Return to the Team Hakase failed to convince Luna not to quit the Akibarangers, learning of her manager Tojo while unintentionally ruining the video Luna was going to post on Nico Nico Tube. While looking to get over the building angst, Akagi found a strange man disguised as a priest who used his powers to remodel all Z-Cune Aoi merchandise nearby to assume a darker and edgier appearance much to her fans' despair. Upon realizing that the man in question is another Baros lol monster, Akagi confronted the exposed Machine Lifeform Smapho Monger in the Delusion World. Enough though dealing with a Sun Vulcan monster could set him at ease as Akiba Yellow joined the fray, Akiba Red's angst gots worse when Malseena arrived with her own Moe Moe Z-Cune-esque device, the "MMZ-00 Moya Moya Z-Cune". With Akiba Red giving her the notion, Malseena used the MMZ-00 to transform and overwhelmed the two Akibarangers while having Smapho Monger give spoilers on the upcoming "Z-Cune Aoi" movie. Akagi and Yumeria were forced to retreat, and the effects of the dark changes in Z-Cune Aoi kept spreading to the point of affecting the entire franchise to the point of being a short lived series with Hakase effected as she ended up on the verge of bankruptcy. With Akagi desolated by the fate of his favorite anime series, Yumeria was instructed to keep her delusion strong by drawing her manga. Once finishing her manga, Yumeria revealed it to be a Z-Cune Aoi dōjinshi created specially for Akagi in which Aoi admitted her feelings for him. Reading the dōjinshi rekindled Akagi's passion as he returned to battle with a renewed spirit, with him and Yumeria surprised to find Luna joining them. Though overpowered, Akiba Red refused to give up as the boost that Yumeria's dōjinshi gave him allowed him to manifest the Munyu Munyu Zubaan to transform himself into Super Akiba Red and restore the Z-Cune Aoi franchise before destroying Smapho Monger. Powerful Rangers Akagi and Yumeria plans of celebrating Luna's return to the Akibarangers were cut short when Hakase revealed she only hired her for the day and could not afford her services full time. However, though their reasons were pure, the group schemed to get Luna to join their group by any means. Finding her at an audition held by the famous American director George Spielburton, Akagi and company learned she lost the role to her rival Akina Maihama. After talking with Luna about it, Akagi realized that Akina reenacted Queen Hedrian's dance scene from the 15th episode of Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan and deduced that Spielburton is a Super Sentai fan. Luna mentions that he was playing with some Super Sentai figurines during the audition, with Akagi showing her an image related to Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. However, Akagi is shocked upon researching about Zyuranger just to find that somehow its origin is listed to be from the United States instead of Japan, under the name Powerful Rangers. Soon after, with her and a group of Oneeders posing as a group of monks, Malseena appeared and handed out pictures of Sentai villain actresses during dress rehearsals. Attempting to fight Malseena in the Delusion World, the Akibarangers found themselves attacked by an "Americanized" Tyranno Ranger and Dragon Ranger, forcing Hakase to have them retreat. Back at the Himitsukichi, Kozkoz informed the others that somehow reality had been written that Powerful Rangers was the source of Super Sentai franchise instead of the other way, with Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger the first entry yet the source of a major copyright infringement as it made from its American version without permission. Despite browsing though several shops in Akihabara to confirm the reality change, with Luna amazed of their passion, Akagi and Yumeria learned that restoring the Zyuranger brothers was the only way to restore things. However, with Akiba Blue standing on the sidelines, Akiba Red and Akiba Yellow were outmatched against Maleseena, the Zyuranger brothers, and the Trinoid Kunimasmaphogany. Luckily, despite the beating they took from the brothers, Akagi and Yumeria reached Tyranno Ranger and Dragon Ranger by mentioning some facts about their series and with Akagi restoring them with a toy replica of Zyusouken. Malseena fell back as the Zyurangers entrusted the Akibarangers with the Zyuren Buckler, which they used to finish Kunimasmaphogany. Upon return to reality, the Akibarangers learned that the history of the Super Sentai was once again restored and Luna decided to stay in the team as it may help with her idol career. AkibaBlue *MMZ-01 *Machine Itashar / Itashar Robo (shared with Red and Yellow) Roll Calls When she first joined the Akibarangers her roll calls were random like Yumeria's but not as long. After being apart of the Akibarangers for awhile Luna started saying something about the Sentai Series that was featured in Akagi's roll call right before her once she learned about some of the different Sentai series. After saying her roll call she states her designation ("AkibaBlue!"). The only time there was no role call was in Ep. 4: Delusional Goddess, Ep. 9: A Second Delusion, and Ep. 11: Delusional Cemetery. *Ep. 2: Chinese Delusions: "Huh, was that really in the show? Akiba Blue! The Rising Star, Luna!" *Ep. 3: Martial Arts Delusion: "I love sardines! Don't underestimate me! Iwashimizu Luna!" *Ep. 5: Delusional Imports: "Speaking of Iwashimizu, the Ninna Temple pilgrim comes to mind. Looking for an experienced guide!" *Ep. 6: Delusional Niangniang: "Abaranger...? In that case... uh... I was amazed when Hama showed up in anime form!" *Ep. 7: Delusional Spy: "Hurricanger then... uh... I really liked the Director's daughter, Onboro!" *Ep. 8: Delusional Beauty War: "Gekiranger, huh? I really liked Geki Orange, Robo Tough!" *Ep. 10: Delusional Pillow Talk: "What encyclopedia do you mean? Well I don't know, so I can't recommend anything!" Behind the scenes Portrayal Luna Iwashimizu is portrayed by . As AkibaBlue, her suit actor is . Notes *The kanji used for the name Luna (美月) is the same as that used for the name of the first AkibaBlue from season one, Mitsuki Aoyagi. This led to the mistaken belief at first that Luna's name would be Mitsuki as well. *Luna is the first replacement Blue Ranger of Super Sentai. Ranger Key The is an Akibaranger Ranger Key which is part of the Akibaranger prototype Ranger Keys. It only exists as a toy and it is unknown if it will appear in the series. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Blue, into AkibaBlue. Appearances * Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season Tsuu **''Ep. 2: Chinese Delusions'' **''Ep. 3: Martial Arts Delusion'' **''Ep. 4: Delusional Goddess'' **''Ep. 5: Delusional Imports'' **''Ep. 6: Delusional Niangniang'' **''Ep. 7: Delusional Spy'' **''Ep. 8: Delusional Beauty War'' **''Ep. 9: Delusion Number Two'' **''Ep. 10: Delusional Pillow Talk'' **''Ep. 11: Delusional Cemetery'' **''Ep. 12: Delusional Apostle'' **''Ep. 13: Delusional Collection'' }} Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Akibarangers Category:Sentai replacements Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers